


Two Hands To Hold

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Tasha Yar Lives, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge
Summary: Data gives Tasha a massage after an intense yoga session. Tasha is unused to being pampered in this way, but she loves it. It's not necessarily sexy, but it's full of love, just like them. (For StarTrekBingo2020 prompt: massages)
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Two Hands To Hold

Tasha stretched out on the mat, running through a set of motions designed to loosen her muscles after a workout. She sighed as joints popped and settled, the burning ache in her thighs, calves, back, all flaring up before settling into a dull ache. 

“How you feeling, Babe?” She called over to her exercise partner. She already knew the answer, of course, but it had been a little while since either of them had spoken and she wanted to hear his voice. 

“I am adequate.” Data’s reply was pleasant, warm. “I enjoyed the new routine. Where did you hear about it?”

“Deanna shared it with me. It’s called Vinyasa, I think?” Tasha’s brain felt all soft and oozy; after an hour doing the guided yoga routine with Data, she was more than ready to lay down and take a nap. 

“It was… centering. Thank you for sharing it with me.” His smile was practiced, small, but Tasha was well versed in his expressions and knew it was genuine. 

Data had been joining Tasha for her near-nightly fitness and training sessions on the holodeck for the past few weeks and Tasha knew he didn’t technically need the exercise, but it was very nice having someone join her, and Data was a fantastic partner. He understood the concepts easily no matter how challenging of a program she chose, he never complained about her choices and had fabulous taste whenever she asked him to decide, and frankly, she treasured every moment she got with him regardless of what they were doing. 

Data watched her as she finished up her stretch routine, so Tasha hammed it up a little, sticking her ass out and making an overly-dramatic face over her shoulder. He didn’t laugh in response, but his smile grew a bit and he tilted his head in a clear assessment. Tasha refused to feel shy with him, after all the nonsense they’d had to work through on both ends to make their relationship successful she knew she’d earned the peace and comfort. 

She grabbed her towel and water bottle and sidled over to him, nudging his arm with her shoulder and grinning up at him. 

“Computer end program!” She stated and watched as the fitness studio dissolved into the black and yellow walls. 

“Oh, Tasha. I have one more program I would like to run, if you have the time.” 

Tasha blinked up at Data, but his expression gave nothing away. 

“Sure, you know my evening plans.” They involved settling into the sofa together in one of their rooms and listening to some sort of music or an educational program while eating some sort of replicated protein-rich snack, same as always, and then maybe enjoying some training of a more intimate nature later, if they were both feeling it. 

“Right. Computer, initiate program Tasha Data 62, please.” 

The holodeck dissolved into a rather small, cozy sort of room with low lighting. Tasha glanced around to find a fountain with gently trickling water, multiple sticks of incense burning, a small divider screen in front of a corner of the room, and a peculiar padded bench with a hole cut in one end. She tilted her head and glanced at Data for any clues. He simply picked up a towel from a small stack next to the divider and held it out to her. 

“Tasha, would you mind disrobing and wrapping yourself in this towel, please?” 

Tasha glanced over to the divider. 

“Is that really necessary? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” 

“Your level of modesty is determined by your level of comfort. I am currently basing this off of data from reference materials.” Data shrugged, an affected movement that he had been favoring lately. 

Tasha pulled her shirt and bra off, dropping them messily to the floor. Data glanced down at them with slightly pursed lips, but did not correct her. 

She wrapped the towel around herself and pulled her pants down as well, kicking off her training shoes at the same time. 

“Is this a sex thing, Data? Because I’m in, you know I am, but I kinda wanna know in advance, you know?” Tasha tossed a look over her shoulder as she wandered over to the odd table. 

Data shook his head slightly, following her to the table. 

“This is not a sexual activity, but ht has been known to have arousing properties. My main goal is to make you feel comfortable and relaxed.” He gestured to the table. “Please lay face down on the massage table with your face in the hole and I will proceed to give you a back massage.” 

Oh, well, that made sense, Tasha supposed. 

“Data, did you program a massage session holoprogram just for me?” She asked as she lay down, letting her towel drape over her back, and reached out to offer her hand to Data. He took it for a moment, leaned down and kissed the back of her hand, before straightening and gently tugging at her towel. 

“Of course I did. May I uncover your back?” 

“Please do.” Tasha sighed as Data’s warm, firm hands uncovered her and rubbed at her neck, gently ensuring that her spine was in a comfortable position. He folded the towel in over the swell of her backside and she wiggled a little, just to be a tease. Data rested a gentling hand on her skin and she sighed in contentment before he moved away. 

Data started massaging on one side of her spine, pushing the skin in different directions. It burned a little, but his firm, warm hands chased the momentary discomfort with a warmth that settled deep in her back. He continued, varying his movements for a few minutes, and Tasha nearly managed to nod off when his hands disappeared. 

A dissatisfied noise escaped Tasha’s lips before she realized. 

“One moment, my dear." The pet name, seeming casual but clearly carefully practiced in advance, made warmth well up inside her completely separate from the massage. She hummed in contentment and affection. 

Tasha heard a bottlecap click open. After a moment, she felt Data’s hands return, this time covered in a sweet-smelling oil. She sighed again at the feeling as he smoothly moved down her back, distributing the oil over her skin with even strokes. The oil smelled sweet and delicate and she recognized the lavender, but the underlying scent escaped her. 

“What kind of oil is this?” Her words came out a bit more slurred than she expected, but her chin was pressed into the edge of the cable slightly, and she was rapidly becoming very relaxed. This was exactly what she needed after the session they had. 

“This is a blend of lavender and sandalwood. I obtained it upon Dr. Crusher’s recommendation. Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” She let the words trail off and breathed in deeply. Data’s hands had roamed up and down her spine and begun kneading into the tissue of her shoulder blades, moving up and down steadily and loosening the knotted muscles. 

“You have a surprising amount of tension in your neck.” Data mused as he worked. Tasha groaned in reply. A particularly deep knead had her gasping and he soothed over it with lighter strokes before moving on. 

As Data worked her back, Tasha lost track of time, completely getting caught up in her senses. At some point, he began softly describing the musculature he was massaging and the technical names of the motions of his hands. His voice added another layer of soothing and relaxation. Even as Data gently moved her arms to access different muscles and replaced them, sometimes dropping kisses to the sensitive skin after a particularly deep push, she remained in the pleasantly floaty headspace. 

She had no idea how long they were there, but at some point he stroked over her sides gently and rested his hands on her shoulder blades. 

“I am done, Tasha.” His voice was still gentle, but Tasha grounded herself enough to open her eyes and try to lift her head up. 

“Alright, bedtime I think.” Her words were barely comprehensible, but Data stroked up her back to her neck, gently squeezing the back with his strong hand. 

“You seem very relaxed. If you allow me to dress you, I will carry you to bed.” 

“That sounds amazing, baby, please.” She was too tired and blissed out to even think about her obstinacy or pride, and frankly, Data was the first person she would try to overcome those for anyway. 

Data took the spare clothing from her small duffle bag and gently rolled Tasha on her back, lifting her into a sitting position and pulling her shirt over her arms. He fastened it and went to kneel at her legs, but Tasha reached out on his way down and pulled him into a chaste but loving kiss.

“Thank you. So much.” 

He pulled away, then leaned back in for a second, short kiss before pulling her pants on her. 

“Lift your hips, please?” 

Tasha did so and Data finished dressing her, letting her slump against his form once he was done. 

Tasha wrapped her arms around his neck and Data lifted her, settling her weight against his chest without any signs of strain. 

Tasha loved him. 

It wasn’t news, but it was always a treat when the thought came to her unprovoked. 

“I love you.” She mumbled into Data’s chest. He squeezed her in response. 

“Computer end program.” 

They left the holodeck and made their way to Tasha’s ready room. The halls were empty, to Tasha’s silent relief. 

When they got inside, Data brought her to her bed and paused before setting her down. 

“Do you want a shower?” 

Tasha considered it for a moment. 

“If you don’t mind my sweatiness, no.” She could change the sheets tomorrow.

Data put her down in bed, adjusting the covers around her, and then moved to the other side. 

“May I stay with you?” 

Data knew the answer, it was always the same, but he insisted on asking every time lest he misunderstood a cue and overstepped his boundaries. It had been a complicated dance between them, finding out how to make things work, but they’d figured out a system that made them both very happy. 

Tasha flipped over and curled herself around her boyfriend as he settled in beside her.

“Stay with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bought body oil in lavender and sandalwood a million years ago and thinking about it still relaxes me. What can I say, I'm a simple bitch


End file.
